Recueil drabbles à gogo
by CookieKandy
Summary: Évènement d'été sur Ficothèque Ardente : Écrire un drabble chaque soir pendant un mois. Rédiger un drabble de 300 mots (avec une tolérance de dix en plus) si possible de rating M. Je vais tenter de faire les 31 drabbles sur Naruto et Hinata, mais ça dépendra si le thème pigé leur va, sinon j'indiquerai le couple utilisé en temps et lieu.
1. Pendant qu'il pleut

**Pendant qu'il pleut**

Dans les rues de Tokyo, un couple courait pour trouver un endroit pour se cacher de la pluie qui s'était abattue soudainement sur la ville. Le temps de trouver un hôtel, Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, se débarrasser de leurs vêtements humides et de réchauffer leurs corps avec la bonne vieille méthode. La chaleur corporelle. Naruto défit le ruban de soie qui retenait les cheveux d'Hinata, puis celui qui entourait la taille de sa robe. Elle se laissa déshabiller en regardant tendrement son amoureux. Celui-ci prit son temps pour faire tomber chaque morceau de tissu, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.

J'ai froid, chuchota Hinata sous l'impatience.

T'inquiète, moi je brûle de l'intérieur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hinata et elle lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Naruto retira tant bien que mal ses vêtements qui collaient à sa peau sans quitter la bouche de sa copine. Rien n'avait été planifié. Ils étaient seulement sortis voir un concert et maintenant ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre d'hôtel, sur le point de faire l'amour. Dès qu'il eut terminé de se déshabiller, Naruto entraîna Hinata jusqu'au lit et l'allongea doucement. Il embrassa ses jambes avec lenteur pour la faire languir, jusqu'à sa hanche, se déplaça sur son ventre pour rejoindre l'autre hanche et délaissant son entrejambe.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, Hinata lui attrapa la tête à deux et l'obligea à le regarder, puis guida son visage entre ses cuisses. Elle sentit son sourire lorsqu'il commença à lécher ses lèvres intimes et son clitoris. Elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Le guider, ou plutôt lui ordonner, ce qu'elle voulait. Bien qu'ils n'en soient pas à leur première fois, elle était toujours gênée de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'impatientait que sa timidité disparaissait.


	2. Danser avec toi

**Danser avec toi**

Naruto n'était pas un danseur exceptionnel. Mais Hinata… Il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder danser. Dans ses moments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à nymphe. Une nymphe gracieuse et envoutante. Parfois, elle lui demandait de danser avec elle, de l'aider à répéter. Même s'il avait l'impression de gâcher la beauté de ses enchaînements, il s'exécutait. La faisait tourner, la soulevait à bout de bras pour la faire voler, la caressait à la moindre occasion. Chaque fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble, la grâce et l'innocence d'Hinata s'envolaient et ses gestes devenaient plus sensuels et langoureux. Entre eux, ça devenait toujours sexuel.

Le visage enfouit au creux de son cou, Naruto enserra sa taille de son bras droit et fit glisser sa main gauche sous sa cuisse pour l'écarte et la soulever. Hinata s'appuya contre son torse, la tête renversée sur son épaule, la main droite sur son bras et la gauche derrière sa nuque. Ses doigts agrippèrent les cheveux blonds de son partenaire, alors qu'elle soupirait en fermant les yeux. Celui-ci la soulevant sans difficulté et les fit tourner, avant de redéposer son pied droit au sol et d'entourer sa taille avec la jambe gauche de sa petite-amie.

Hinata tourna la tête vers lui, la respiration haletante, et il colla son front contre le sien sans ouvrir les yeux. Sa main droite descendit sur le ventre plat de la danseuse et caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et son souffle vint chatouiller les lèvres de Naruto. N'en pouvant plus, il l'a fit pivoter face à lui et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Hinata s'agrippa à son gilet, lui mordant presque la lèvre inférieure dans son impatience. Il descendit ses mains sous ses fesses, la souleva et se dirigea vers leur chambre.


	3. Lingeries fines

**Lingeries fines**

Naruto aimait la lingerie. On pourrait même le qualifié de fétichiste. Rien ne l'excitait plus que de voir Hinata dans ses petits ensembles en dentelle, les noirs et les blancs étaient ses préférés. Faire l'amour alors qu'elle portait un porte-jarretelle, des bas collant et des souliers à talons aiguilles en plus de son soutien-gorge, ça lui faisait toujours perdre la tête. Le tissu qui frotte sur sa peau le faisait frissonner de plaisir et cette semi nudité faisait ressortir la personnalité pudique et sensuelle de sa copine. Et ça aussi, ça avait le don de l'émoustiller.

Dès qu'elle avait découvert cette fascination chez Naruto, Hinata s'était mise à acheter un nouvel ensemble pour chaque occasion spéciale. Surtout lors des fêtes : anniversaires, Noël, Jour de l'an, Saint-Valentin. Elle en avait déjà osé des plus provocateurs, mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que plus il était sage, plus ensemble excitait son copain. La guêpière qui laisse sortir les seins, le string ou encore la culotte dotée d'un trou à la bonne place… Elle ne les avait mis qu'une seule fois. Elle privilégiait donc le corset, les collants, le porte-jarrette ou le soutien-gorge traditionnel. Que des choses simples, élégantes et sensuelles.

Lorsqu'elle portait de la lingerie, Naruto aimait la prendre sur le bureau de la chambre ou assis sur une chaise. Les talons aiguilles et les surfaces molles comme le matelas ne faisaient pas toujours bon ménage. Ces deux meubles permettaient aussi au blond d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le corps de sa petite-amie et de la caresser sans problème. De sentir ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau de ses épaules, alors qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière pour gémir librement. Et lui, il parsemait son cou et sa gorge de baisers brûlants jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les gagne tous les deux.


	4. Le choix d'une vie

**Le choix d'une vie**

Dès le début de leur relation, beaucoup de monde était contre. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'on s'aime. Plusieurs nous ont tourné le dos. Par amour, elle a rompu ses fiançailles avec l'homme que sa famille voulait qu'elle épouse. J'ai renié ma famille et mes amis pour être avec elle, malgré les conflits qu'il y avait entre nos deux familles. On pense que je suis avec elle seulement pour défier son père, que je ne lui suis pas réellement fidèle. Mais ils se trompent. Seul moi sais qui elle est vraiment. Ses regards m'ont toujours été destinés, malgré toutes mes incertitudes. Elle a toujours été solitaire. Les grandes foules l'oppressent, la rendent malade. Elle si différente de moi. Je le sais. Mais elle est à moi, comme je suis à elle. Même si ça leur déplaît. Elle est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie, même si tout le monde m'a délaissé à cause de mon choix.

Leur silence et leurs regards nous étouffaient, nous avons donc fuit. Nous nous sommes trouvé un endroit paisible pour vivre notre amour paisiblement. Et dans notre lit, je la regarde dormir amoureusement. Je suis caresse les cheveux en regardant son visage endormi et serein, puis je caresse son ventre rond. Notre amour grandit en elle. Une autre personne à aimer de tout notre cœur. Personne ne sait où nous somme. Personne ne sait pour cet enfant à naître. C'est la seule chose qui assombrie le tableau de notre quotidien. L'absence de nos familles et de nos amis. On aimerait tellement qu'ils comprennent que nous n'avons pas choisi de nous aimer. Nous avons seulement choisi de ne pas ignorer nos sentiments, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus difficile à trouver que le véritable amour.


	5. Loveland

**Loveland**

Ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ?

Voilà ce que lui avait demandé Naruto après être tombé sur des photos prises sur le parc de « Loveland » qui se trouve sur l'île de Jeju en Corée du sud et qui est dédié à l'amour et au sexe. Hinata n'en revenait pas. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils aillent visiter ce parc où se trouvent de multiple statue montrant des personnes s'adonnant au sexe dans diverses positions ? C'était déjà assez difficile pour elle de parler de sexe avec lui, alors visiter ce site ? Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il savait pourtant que ça la mettait mal à l'aise de voir du monde s'embrasser, alors regarder des statues en plein acte ?

Sérieux Hinata, tu dois apprendre à te détendre.

Ce n'est pas une question de me détendre ! C'est malaisant !

Encore une chance que je n'ai pas proposé ce que Suigetsu a proposé à Karin.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'était la proposition en question. Connaissant Suigetsu, ça devait être de s'envoyer en l'air devant les dites statues. Alors qu'elle lui faisait la gueule, Naruto se glissa dans son dos pour entourer sa taille avec ses bras et lui embrassa l'épaule.

On a qu'à regarder la vidéo du site et tu verras après, proposa Naruto.

Si tu veux aller voir ce parc, tu peux y aller seul, répliqua Hinata.

Et je fais quoi à la sortie du parc, si une envie dévorante me gagne ? susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Ta main droite fera le travail.

Je préfère quand c'est TA main droite.

Pour appuyer ses mots, il attrapa sa main droite et la glissa dans son pantalon pour qu'elle lui masse l'entrejambe.

Vois-tu combien ta main me fait de l'effet ?


	6. Se surprendre mutuellement

**Se surprendre mutuellement**

Quand Hinata pénétra dans leur appartement, à la fin d'une longue journée de travail, elle découvrit son copain allongé nu sur le plancher. Il la regarda avec un sourire charmeur et fit glisser sur son torse une cravache, guidant son regard vers son entrejambe encore au repos. Hinata prit son temps pour retirer ses souliers et son veston, sans le lâcher des yeux et un sourire de plus en plus grand sur les lèvres. En s'approchant de lui, elle déboutonna sa chemise, alors que Naruto commençait à se masturber pour être en érection et prêt au travail dès qu'elle serait aussi nue que lui. Seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, elle s'agenouilla au-dessus de son bassin, avant de se pencher vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Les mains appuyée de chaque côté de sa tête, elle lui offrit le baiser le plus affamé depuis le début de leur relation.

Depuis qu'ils tentaient d'avoir un enfant, ils surprenaient l'autre de diverses façons comme l'avait fait Naruto à ce moment précis. Et l'envie d'être enceinte rendait Hinata beaucoup plus entreprenante. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils l'avaient fait sur le plancher du salon ou sur la table de la cuisine. Sans échanger les places, il prit les commandes en déchirant sa culotte, qui avait presque une dizaine d'année et qui n'était pas la première à subir ce sort ces derniers jours, et il la pénétra en soulevant le bassin d'un mouvement brusque. Hinata lui jeta un regard noir et plaqua ses mains sur son torse. Le message était clair : Ce soir, c'était elle qui dirigeait. Et Naruto ne se fit pas prier, pouvant ainsi la contempler sans retenu pendant qu'elle se déhanchait sur lui jusqu'à l'orgasme.


	7. Jeux de rôle

**Jeu de rôle**

Alors qu'il vidait une énième boîte, Naruto tomba sur un livre de conte. Celui des frères Grimm plus précisément. Curieux, il l'ouvrit à l'histoire d'Hansel et Gretel. Il était plongé dans sa lecture quand Hinata revient dans la chambre avec la boîte contenant les draps pour le lit. Après l'avoir déposé sur le plancher, elle prit place sur le matelas juste derrière lui et lu par-dessus son épaule.

Je croyais qu'on déballait toutes les boîtes avant de prendre une pause, lui fit-elle remarquer en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Naruto referma le livre et tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire innocent.

Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je ne l'avais pas encore lu celui-là. Du moins, pas ces versions-là.

En se penchant vers l'arrière, il lui captura les lèvres et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Hinata mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ? proposa Naruto.

Quel genre de jeux ? demanda Hinata, avec une petite idée de ce qui trottait dans la tête de son copain.

Un petit jeu de rôle, dit-il en levant le livre de conte.

Hinata attrapa le livre et regarda les titres sur la quatrième de couverture.

J'ai une cape à capuche rouge, sourit-elle.

Tu préfères que je sois le loup ou le bucheron ? demanda Naruto en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Surprend-moi, susurra Hinata.

Avec un grognement, Naruto se leva d'un bond et sauta sur Hinata qui poussa un cri de surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Il avait choisi d'être le loup et de la manger toute crue, sourit Hinata en se laissant déshabiller et embrasser par son copain. L'idée que leurs ébats soient plus sauvages que d'habitude avait le don de la faire frissonner de plaisir. Et tant pis pour le costume.


	8. Sensualité

**Sensualité**

Hinata n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle avait besoin de Naruto ces deux dernières années. Ni à quel point il avait pris une grande place dans sa vie. Il l'avait complètement envouté. Voyant cela, sa mère lui avait dit : Ralentis. Mais poussée par l'amour et le désir, elle avait fait fi de ses conseils. Ses yeux, son odeur, tout chez lui l'attirait comme un aimant. Et que dire de la douceur de ses gestes. Lorsque ses mains se déplaçaient lentement sur sa peau, toutes en sensualité, elle fondait littéralement sous ses doigts. Chaque fois, elle voulait que le temps s'arrête. Juste un instant. Que ce moment intime se fixe pour des tas d'années et qu'elle puisse revivre ces moments de sensualité pour l'éternité.

Certains lui ont dit que la passion s'affaiblirait après quelques temps. Qu'elle devrait ralentir la cadence. Mais avec Naruto, c'est juste intense. Dès qu'ils se retrouvent dans leur chambre, sur leur lit, la sensualité reprend le dessus. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir ce laisser-aller entre eux dans l'intimité. Elle n'était pas la seule qui devrait ralentir le rythme. Quoiqu'au lit, ralentir n'était pas un problème. Au contraire, ça augmentait la sensualité de leurs ébats. Ça intensifiait la sensation de leurs caresses. Ça les faisait voyager à des années lumières de leur quotidien. Alors pourquoi tout le monde leur disait de ralentir, de faire plus attention ? Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils le savaient. Parce qu'entre eux, tout était fait avec sensualité et ce ne serait jamais aussi magique avec quelqu'un d'autre.


	9. Saute d'humeur

**Saute d'humeur**

Malle volante non identifiée, se dit Naruto en voyant une valise voler dans la pièce. Malle volante ? se répète-t-il quand l'information attient son cerveau. Il se retourna d'un bond et aperçut Hinata, à six mois de grossesse, qui jetait un cartable contre le mur. Il ignorait ce qui se passait, mais elle était de mauvaise humeur. Les hormones jouaient sur ses nerfs ces derniers temps, sans compter que la prise de poids lui donnait des maux de dos et faisait enfler ses chevilles. Avec précaution, Naruto s'approcha de sa copine et posa une main sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne jette à son tour le livre des « Mille et une nuits » contre le mur. Dès qu'il eut réussi à la calmer, il la guida jusqu'à leur chambre, l'allongea sur le lit et commença à lui lire l'ouvrage qu'il lui avait pris des mains.

Même pas à la moitié de l'histoire, Hinata le lui arracha sans rien dire. Naruto releva les yeux vers elle, étonnée par son geste, au moment où elle le jetait par terre. Et en moins de dix secondes, elle se trouvait sur ses cuisses et l'embrassait avec force. Il avait parfois un peu de mal à suivre ses sautes d'humeur depuis qu'elle était enceinte, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux, que lorsque c'était sa libido qui prenait le dessus. Naruto la laissa lui plaquer les épaules contre le matelas et lui embrasser le cou jusqu'à la mâchoire. Hinata l'étonnait de mois en mois. La grossesse la rendait vraiment plus entreprenante et sûre d'elle. Et elle assumait sa sexualité plus que jamais. Il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la poussée de luxure qui gagnait sa copine ses dernières semaines.


	10. À l'étranger

**À l'étranger**

Moscou. Naruto n'avait jamais pensé qu'il visiterait la Russie un jour, mais Hinata avait gagné un voyage pour deux dans cette capitale. À la recherche d'un divertissement pour leur première soirée à l'étranger, ils se retrouvèrent dans un bistro où une violoniste performait sur scène. Tout en sirotant un verre, ils l'écoutaient en souriant, au chaud dans les bras de l'autre. La mélodie langoureuse alluma leurs sens et à l'étonnement de Naruto, Hinata commença à lui caresser la cuisse. Sa timide Hinata, qui fait ce geste sous la table dans un bistro, le déstabilisa. Même s'il avait déjà fantasmé de le faire l'amour en public, ou seulement quelques attouchements discrets sous les vêtements, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire ce que Hinata était en train de faire. Sans compter qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse avoir ce genre de fantasmes elle aussi. Et encore moins qu'elle ait le courage de le réaliser.

Puis il se dit que ce n'était pas seulement dû au courage. Non, c'était probablement en grande partie dû au fait qu'ils étaient à l'étranger. Parce qu'ici, il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un de leur entourage puisse les voir et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de recroiser quelqu'un rencontré à Moscou lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux. Cette simple constatation pouvait faire tomber toutes leurs inhibitions. Ça leur permettait de laisser libre court à leurs fantasmes sans la gêne d'être jugé. Du moins, pas par des gens qu'ils connaissent. Et tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas arrêter, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Encore timide, Hinata se contenta de caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse au niveau de son genou. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte pour lui caresser la fesse. L'exhibitionnisme ne l'excitait pas, mais l'idée de s'allumer ici avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.


	11. Du bout d'une plume

**Du bout d'une plume**

Durant l'un de leurs moments les plus intimes, Naruto caressait Hinata avec des fleurs ou encore des tissus, et ce soir-là, il utilisait une plume blanche. Entièrement nue, la jeune femme prit une grande respiration, alors qu'un frisson la parcourrait. La pointe duveteuse chatouilla la peau entre ses seins alors que le blond la remontait le long de sa gorge. En fermant les yeux, Hinata cambra le dos, les doigts s'agrippant aux couvertures. Seulement vêtu de son boxer, Naruto surveillait chacune de ses réactions sans la toucher directement, même si ses mains le démangeaient de le faire. Pour l'avoir déjà fait plusieurs fois, il savait que sa copine mouillait abondamment depuis plusieurs minutes, tout comme son érection le faisait souffrir d'une façon étrangement jouissive. Ces préliminaires mettaient toujours ses nerfs à rude épreuve, mais bordel que ça rendait leurs ébats explosifs.

Faisant descendre la plume vers son sein gauche, Naruto fit le tour de son mamelon plusieurs fois, avant d'aller répéter le même geste sur le droit. Frissonnant de plus belle, Hinata appuya un peu plus fort sa tête contre l'oreiller, crispant les orteils de plaisir. Elle était au bord de l'orgasme, sourit le blond, alors qu'il glissait la pointe duveteuse sur son ventre pour l'immiscer entre ses cuisses. Naruto se pencha pour prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres, déclenchant un gémissement plus fort chez sa copine. Il le titilla longuement du bout de la langue, alternant entre ses deux seins et faisant grimper en flèche le plaisir d'Hinata. Mais la caresse de la plume sur son clitoris n'était pas suffisante pour l'emmener à l'orgasme. La bouche de Naruto migra tranquillement entre ses seins, puis le long de son ventre avant d'enfuir son visage entre ses cuisses et l'emmener au septième ciel avec sa langue et ses doigts.


	12. La distance d'un baiser

**La distance d'un baiser**

« Seule la distance d'un baiser sépare l'amour de l'amitié. » Naruto n'avait jamais compris ce proverbe avant de le vivre lui-même. Hinata, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, avait pris une toute autre place dans sa vie lorsqu'ils s'étaient accidentellement embrassés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme une amie, voire une sœur, mais depuis qu'il avait goûté la douceur de ses lèvres, elle hantait ses pensées de manière peu catholique. Ce qui était extrêmement perturbant. Ce demander de quoi elle avait l'air dans tel ou tel déshabiller, ou même lorsqu'elle était nue, ça avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Découvrir que ses sentiments pour Hinata étaient assez forts pour se transformer aussi vite en amour l'avait poussé à prendre ses distances pendant quelques temps. Ce qui avait insulté son amie, au point qu'elle était débarquée chez lui sans prévenir, avait exigé une explication sur son comportement, et comme il refusait de lui dire, elle s'emporta.

N'arrivant pas à supporter ses cris de colère, il l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant. Beaucoup trop surprise, elle resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés. En rompant le baiser, il lui souffla que c'était pour cette raison qui l'évitait. Qu'il avait besoin de temps pour analyser ses sentiments pour elle. Mais Hinata le surprit, quand à son tour, elle lui attrapant le visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser. Ce n'est qu'après un long et profond baiser qu'elle lui avoua avoir été aussi perturbée que lui, mais qu'elle avait peur de perdre son amitié en lui révélant ses sentiments naissants. Ou plutôt, ses sentiments changeants. Et dire que tout ça était dû à un baiser accidentel, sourit Naruto avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.


	13. Massage érotique

**Massage érotique**

Dans la chambre à coucher, Naruto massait Hinata avec une huile odorante, après avoir perdu au jeu de carte qui déterminerait qui allait diriger leurs ébats pour la soirée. En tant qu'esclave, le blond se plia à ses moindres désirs pour augmenter son plaisir. Il prit son mal en patience, même si les gémissements de sa copine rendaient son érection de plus en plus douloureuse et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : La faire sienne, peu importe la position qu'Hinata choisirait. Il voulait seulement pouvoir se perdre en elle le plus rapidement possible. Mais celle-ci mit sa patience à rude épreuve en lui demandant diverses caresses qui faisaient monter leur plaisir, sans jamais atteindre l'orgasme. Naruto savait qu'elle aimait le sexe langoureux qui dure plus d'une heure, lui aussi il aimait ça, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre le long son pénis. Il a besoin d'être stimulé.

Il avait massé chaque parcelle de son corps, laissant sa peau huileuse partout sauf au niveau du visage, quand elle lui demanda enfin de s'allonger pour qu'elle puisse lui rendre la pareille. Naruto lui fit rapidement savoir que sa queue le faisait trop souffrir pour avoir un massage complet. Du coup, Hinata s'empala sur lui, vida un peu d'huile dans ses mains et commença à lui masser le torse et le ventre tout en ondulant doucement le bassin. Un mélange de douleur et de plaisir extrême lui fit fermer les yeux, savourant cette douce torture. Hinata était rarement dominante, mais quand elle l'était, elle l'était de façon plus subtile, plus délicate. Ses gestes étaient fermes mais sensuels. Et c'est fou comme ce contraste arrivait à le faire monter sur des paliers de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'intensité.


	14. Tatouage d'amour

**Tatouage d'amour**

Pour leur premier anniversaire de couple, Naruto a décidé de se faire tatouer. Mais le nom d'Hinata, puisque ça porte malheur. Il opta plutôt pour quelque chose de plus symbolique et qui reflèterait la sensualité de sa copine. Sensualité qu'il est le seul à connaître bien entendu. Du coup, il alla voir son ami Sai pour qu'il lui tatoue un ange de style pin-up avec les yeux blancs et une longue chevelure de jais. En se le faisant tatouer sur la cuisse droite, il s'assure au passage que peu de monde le verra. Pas parce qu'il en aurait honte, au contraire. Mais le fait qu'il représente sa douce Hinata, il n'avait pas envie que d'autres hommes puissent le voir de peur qu'ils puissent penser des choses sur elle qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Et comme son ami était gay… Ils ne seraient que trois à avoir vu ce tatouage.

Le tatouage terminé, il rentra chez lui pour retrouver Hinata et lui faire la surprise. Celle-ci lisait tranquillement dans le salon quand il va s'asseoir près d'elle et lui confier qu'il venait de faire tatouer. Voyant l'éclat de curiosité dans son regard, il se leva et baissa son pantalon. En découvrant la ressemblance avec elle, Hinata plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle n'en revenait pas. Un tatouage c'était pour la vie, alors qu'il se fasse faire une représentation d'elle sur le corps, ça voulait dire beaucoup. C'était une autre façon de lui dire qu'il voulait passer toute sa vie avec elle.


End file.
